With increasing development of high technology industries, various portable electronic devices with specified functions have gradually gained popularity in our daily lives. The portable electronic devices include for example mobile phones, MP3 portable players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital still cameras or pedometers. By the mobile phones, the users can communicate with others whenever they take the mobile phones. The users can enjoy music whenever and wherever they take the MP3 portable players. The personal digital assistants can be used for recording routine great events or trifles or recording the users' working calendars. The digital still cameras can be used to take splendid images in our daily lives. The pedometers are step counters that can be used as everyday exercise measures.
In designing the portable electronic devices, it is critical to provide sufficient electricity to prolong the using time of the portable electronic devices. There are several approaches for prolonging the using time of the portable electronic device. For example, the use of improved circuitry to reduce the power consumption rate; the use of the strong-effect battery to offer more backup electric energy; or the inclusion of a self-generation module in the portable electronic device.
As for the first approach, it is usually time-consuming for the research and development engineers to find out the best circuitry, and a limited power source (e.g. a battery) is necessary. As for the second approach, the strong-effect battery involves in high-technology and the battery capacity thereof is eventually exhausted. In other words, the third approach of a including a self-generation module in the portable electronic device is more feasible.
For example, a vibration type power generator is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M282416, and the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Instead of using a circularly rotary shaft and a circular winding coil assembly, the shaft and the winding coil assembly of the vibration type power generator of Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M282416 are vertically or horizontally arranged. The vibration type power generator includes a magnet and a coil. The coil is connected to a magnetic slice. When the magnet and the winding coil assembly are arbitrarily vibrated in the upward or downward direction or swung in the left or right direction, a magnetic field is generated by the magnet and the magnetic slice. Due to the magnetic field, an induced current is generated in the coil and thus electric energy is produced. Furthermore, a self-generation battery is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M319580, and the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The self-generation battery includes a displacement generation unit and an energy storage unit. The displacement electric-generation unit produces electric energy according to the displacement. The displacement electric-generation unit includes a tube body, a magnetic-field inducing element and a coil. The magnetic-field inducing element is disposed within the tube body. The magnetic-field inducing element is moved within the tube body back and forth according to the displacement. The coil is arranged on the external surface of the tube body. During the magnetic-field inducing element is moved within the tube body back and forth, an induced current is generated in the coil and thus electric energy is produced. The electric energy is charged to the energy storage unit.
In the above-mentioned technologies, electric energy is produced according to electromagnetic induction by changing the relative position between the magnet and the coil. During the process of moving the magnet, the magnet is readily contacted with other components. Under this circumstance, the potential energy and even the electric energy are reduced.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a displacement-type power package for producing electric energy, in which the possibility of causing component contact is minimized during the generation of electric energy so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.